The Last Straw Trilogy: Lemons
by MollyMuffinHead
Summary: Those Host Club boys…the fantasies they have about Haruhi and maybe other girls. This story is nothing but fantasy lemons. Potential for OOC is off the charts. Everything is consensual. Random fantasies from anywhere in the trilogy: 'The Last Straw', 'The Learning Curve', 'The Next Phase'. No publishing schedule. Trigger warnings: Sex. Specific warnings on each chapter.
1. Chapter 1 - Kyoya and Haruhi

**Author's Note**: This story is full of Lemons. These are fantasies the guys are having, mostly centered on Haruhi. Because these fantasies are in their heads, the potential for both partners being **OOC** is off the charts.

Although some of the things the guys may fantasize about are some things Haruhi might not do yet (or ever), everything will be depicted as consenting. She's what they want her to be (hence the OOC) and they aren't forcing anything. There is **no non-con** in these chapters.

All chapters will be '**M'** and you will be given specific warnings at the top of each. Some might be 'vanilla' while some might be more risqué. Again, no non-con or really weird shit.

Each can be tracked back to a specific moment in any of the following:

The Last Straw

The Last Straw: Continuing Stories

The Learning Curve

The Next Phase

I'll let you know where. They will be out of order. I'm writing them as the inspiration strikes. There is no publication schedule.

These stories can be read on their own, but wouldn't you like to know the history? If you haven't, please enjoy the entire trilogy – start with 'The Last Straw'.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 7/27/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language, Sex**

**Fantasy Lemon: Our Personal Ball **

**Who: Kyoya and Haruhi**

**Story: 'The Last Straw: Continuing Stories' **

**Chapter: Kyoya and Haruhi**

.

xXx

.

_Previously:_

_I could do this all night. Holding her like this is how I always thought it would be. I may hate my father and what he did to Haruhi, but I doubt we'd be together without it. I guess I do have one thing to thank that bastard for._

"_Kyoya?" she lifted her head and gazed into my eyes. Her eyes have so much expression. Happiness and contentment stared up at me. "Kiss me."_

_She doesn't have to ask me twice. It was urgent. I'd been waiting all night for this. Judging by her response, she had too. My neck started to hurt from leaning over. I started leading her to the sofa, sat down, and pulled her on my lap. She moaned and my tongue was instantly ready. It was sloppy. It was passionate. Before I realized it, my hand was gliding over her dress to her chest._

_I felt her stiffen and I redirected my hand. I may be ready for anything, but she is most definitely not. Plus, we promised Ranka, and she's honest with him._

_A deep breath and a count to ten later I asked her if she wanted to dance again._

"_No, thanks. I'm really tired and my feet are sore. Can we just stay here on the sofa?"_

"_Sure." I pulled her to my side and her head rested on my chest. It wasn't long before her breathing slowed and steadied. She could fall asleep anywhere._

_I should wake her up and escort her to the guest room, but I didn't want to. Having her here like this was comforting and she's all mine. When I'm with her, I don't feel guilty that I'm not working._

_I looked down at her as she moaned in her sleep and adjusted to get more comfortable. I guided her to lie down with her head on my thigh. This position would be better on her back and neck. All that repositioning caused her skirt to move up to mid-thigh. Damn she had great legs. I couldn't help myself, I laid my hand on her lower thigh and gently rubbed with my thumb._

_All in all it was a splendid evening, even if we didn't get to the champagne. I believe I'm making progress._

.

I snapped out of really hot dream and Haruhi was still out like a light. Her head was in my lap, and as she repositioned herself to find a more comfortable spot, her head rubbed my erection. Good thing I woke up instead of having a full-on wet dream.

But, fuck I'm hard. I need a shower.

I slowly moved her head off my lap and onto the sofa cushion I grabbed. Once I was free, I practically ran for my bedroom.

I have to be quiet. I have no idea how she'd react if she heard me, she's so innocent.

Clothes off, jump into the hot shower, and grab the soap. The things she makes me feel.

I'll pick up right before she waved me off.

…

_She doesn't have to ask me twice. It was urgent. I'd been waiting all night for this. Judging by her response, she had too. My neck started to hurt from leaning over. I started leading her to the sofa, sat down, and pulled her on my lap. She moaned and my tongue was instantly ready. It was sloppy. It was passionate. Before I realized it, my hand was gliding over her dress to her chest._

"Mmmm. Kyoya. Yes…"

Her breasts were so soft and not as small as I thought they would be. I could feel her nipples hardening as I massaged them under her dress.

"Haruhi…please…"

What is she doing? She's all over the place. Then I realized she's pulling up the dress so she can straddle my lap. Fuck, yes.

"Kyoya…"

"Yes, Haruhi. Just like that."

My hips jerked up and I rubbed against her through my pants and her panties. My eyes rolled back – I could feel her folds. They felt damp.

"Mmmmmmm. Fuuuuuck," I moaned and jerked my hips again.

My lips trailed across her cheek to her earlobe. It's one of those sensitive places I've found. As I nibbled, she let out a deep sound, close to a growl.

"Ohhhhh, Kyoya. Don't stop."

"I won't. I won't ever stop."

Back at her mouth, I'd plunged in and mapped every crevice. She tasted like fancy tuna and the strawberry cream cake she'd had for dessert.

Strawberries…the dirty things I could do with strawberries…later.

"Uhh," I grunted. Her hands had snaked into my hair and grabbed hold. She lifted off my lap onto her knees, her head over mine. When she deepened the kiss from her side, my tongue was pushed back and hers slid into my mouth.

"Mmmmm," I moaned around her tongue. That's fucking hot. I felt her whole body shiver.

There's too much god-dammed material between us. How do I get this dress the fuck off her!?

I can barely think…zipper!

My hands went around and found it. I pulled hard and bared her back.

Pulling away from her mouth, I mumbled, "Off. Haruhi. Dress off."

"Yes…Yes…Oh, yes…" she whispered.

I attacked her neck as I pulled the dress over her shoulders and released her arms. She crossed them in front of her and tried to pull the dress over her head. I helped by pushing it up from the bottom.

Finally, the stupid thing fell to the floor and I got my first look at perfection.

"Damn, Haruhi. You're beautiful."

She was covered in a pink blush and her arms were crossed over her chest. Innocent and shy. Perfect. Those twins put her in pink lace. Pink lace bra and cheeky panties. How the fuck did they convince her to wear those?

Like a flash, I reached up and grabbed the back of her head. Pulling her down, I smashed my lips to hers. My other hand reached around her waist and slammed her body against mine. Finally…I finally got to feel that body. Almost naked. Almost.

Her hands worked their way in between us and started on my tie.

I was shocked when she pulled from the kiss and looked me straight in the eye. A small smirk grew on her puffy, kiss-bruised lips. Then I could feel her mouth on my throat. Licking, kissing, biting, sucking my neck.

"Fuck…Haruhi…That…That…That…Fuck…Don't stop!"

Before I knew it, I must have had three huge hickies and was harder than I'd ever been before. This girl. This girl could bring a dead man back to life.

Down…down…my hands slid down her back and caressed her ass. Smooth skin. Firm. I had no idea this ass was under those boy's pants.

"Kyoya…mmmmm…." She'd broken away from my neck and her eyes were glassy and lust filled. It's finally going to happen.

But, not here on the sofa.

I stood up, holding her butt and her arms flew around my neck.

"Kyoya?"

"Bed. Now."

We didn't make it.

"Ahhh," I almost knocked the wind out of her when I slammed her against the wall. My mouth found hers again and she kissed me like she'd been starved for a week. Desperate, intense, amazing. She wanted me as much as I wanted her.

She's a virgin…have to remember…

Her bra was the next to go. Thought I was losing my mind at first, but finally found the hooks in the front. I took it off and tossed it over my head. I don't give a fuck where it landed.

Lifting her up by her perfect ass, I latched onto a nipple like I was possessed. Her skin was so hot, she was wiggling in my arms.

"Kyoya," she yelled. "Ohh…ohh." Her hands wound through my hair and pushed me to her chest as she arched towards me. Offering herself to me.

"Haruhi…you taste so good," I mumbled, switching to the other breast. I'd never had a girl make me feel like this before.

"More…Kyoya…more…"

That's it. I snapped. These panties have to go…NOW. Before I knew it, I'd ripped one side and they were dangling off her right thigh. There she is, exposed to me.

Keeping one hand under her ass and my mouth on her nipple, I slowly reached for my goal.

There it is, dripping wet. She wants this as much as I do. I slowly spread her folds and circled my finger around the edge.

She tensed up and shivered. "Kyoya!" But she didn't flinch, she didn't pull away.

I tried to focus…she's a virgin…

I slowly…ever so slowly, pushed my finger into that tight heat.

"Ohhhh…sweet heaven." I smirked at her breathless murmurings. "Kyoya…That feels…feels…I…I had no idea…"

No idea? Has she never even tried this herself? Of course not, it's Haruhi.

A second finger followed and her grip on my hair tightened. It was almost painful. I bit down on her breast, harder than I'd intended and she screamed.

She clamped down around my fingers. She came? From that? Fuck…tonight is going to be amazing. How many times can I get her there?

That's one.

Her body turned to jelly as she collapsed on my shoulder. I pulled out and lowered her mouth to mine. A sweet, tender kiss. One that showed her how I felt. How I wanted her to feel.

"That was amazing."

"Was that your first?"

"Yes. I'm glad it was you."

I kissed her again. Me too. I want to be her first everything. I want to be her only everything.

"Bed…" I mumbled as I pulled her away from the wall and stumbled down the hallway.

I tossed her on the bed, her head landing on the pillows. I yanked the covers out from under her and wrenched my jacket off. Sliding my tie off, I debated tying her up, but no, not our first time. Tender. Gentle. And mind-blowing. We don't need props for the first time.

I stared at her. Laying there before me. Those expressive brown eyes…pupils blown, glassy with lust. That long neck, covered in small purple marks. Those perky breasts, one with a bite mark. That narrow waist that was usually hidden by the Ouran boy's jacket. And there, between her legs, soft curls and pink lips. I had to have a taste.

She let out a surprised yelp as I dove onto the bed and put my head between her legs. "Kyoya?" Her questioning voice turned to filthy moans as soon as I found that elusive bundle of nerves. "Kyoya!"

I smirked before sucking hard and putting my arms around her thighs. Her hips were already jerking, and I wanted her still. I wanted to torture her. I wanted to see how fast I could make her cum.

Less than a minute. In less than a minute her body tensed then released and a huge, long grunt filled the room. "Uhhh!" Then I heard something I wasn't expecting. "Shit! Kyoya! Ahhh!"

That's two.

…

"Fuck!" I kept from screaming by stuffing my other fist in my mouth. Just picturing her face right after made me cum all over the shower wall.

I fell back on the opposite wall and slid down.

I'm not done with that fantasy and Haruhi's hot enough for another round.

I closed my eyes and my dirty mind returned to Haruhi and me in my bed.

…

I crawled up her body and kissed her gently. She flinched slightly, tasting herself on my lips, then relaxed into it. Not every girl likes that.

Pulling away, she looked at me and raised a brow, "You're still dressed. Are we done for the night?"

I saw the beginnings of a smirk before I replied. I saw the teasing for what it was. There was no way in fucking hell I was done for the night.

"We've barely started," I whispered into her ear.

"Then you are wearing too many clothes."

Shit – I'm still in my pants and shirt. These are definitely going to the cleaners tomorrow.

"Let me help you," she said as she tried to work on my buttons. She's still jittery from the orgasm and couldn't get her fingers to move right. Finally, she grabbed the two sides of the shirt and pulled it apart, buttons flying everywhere.

"Shit, Haruhi. That's hot."

I sat back and pulled my shirt off. So much for the cleaners, that's going in the trash. 30,000 yen, but so worth it.

I looked down and saw her hands on my belt buckle. Larger than buttons, she managed to undo it and pull it from the beltloops. Tying her up again flashed through my mind, but we were having enough fun without it.

My button and fly were undone…damn she's getting faster, so I stood up and took off my pants, boxers, and socks.

Her shy eyes looked me up and down. This must be the first time she's had this view. I'm built, defined, and not at all small. I have nothing to hide.

"I want you so much, Kyoya," she said, holding her hand out to me.

That's all it took. I growled and threw myself on her. Mashed my lips to hers. Felt that naked body mold to mine. Perfection. None of the others measured up. She's mine.

"You're mine," I whispered as I lined up to link our bodies.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. This might hurt, but I won't last long."

"I want this. I want you. Don't hesitate. Kyoya, I love you."

Those words. Those three words. Desperate to hear those words.

I covered her mouth with mine and thrusted home.

…

"Shit!" Again, I bit down on my fist. Again, I came and watched it run down the drain.

And again, I closed my eyes to finish this fantasy.

…

She flinched and her body stiffened. I started a slow and steady pace, watching her face for signs to stop. I saw none.

"Ohhhh…Kyoya…don't stop." Her hands fisted in my hair and she moaned, "You feel so good."

I kept going. Getting faster and faster. Harder and harder. Deeper and deeper.

Her head thrashed from side to side. Her fingernails raked up my back. Her hands gripped my arms. Her eyes rolled. Her mouth opened and silent screams and moans came out.

Not deep enough. Not deep enough…

I grabbed her legs and hooked them over my shoulders. This time her scream rang through the apartment.

"Ahh…Ohhh…Kyoya…Ohhh"

Then I started really pounding her.

"So tight…so hot…Haruhi…perfect." My head was spinning. I had no idea what I was saying.

She's holding onto my upper arms for dear life. I'll have bruises for sure. The pain spurred me on.

"Kyoya! I can feel…."

She was quivering around me, her legs tightening around my neck, I'm sure her toes were curling.

"Yes, Haruhi. Let it go…"

Hot walls clamped around me. It took every ounce of willpower not to cum with her. I kept pounding, hoping to make it last. It did.

That's three.

With a last grunt that sounded more like a sigh, her hands dropped to the bed and her eyes closed. "Haruhi?" Had she passed out?

My pace slowed as I bent to kiss her. She responded.

"Kyoya," she panted. "That was…"

"Yes, it was, but we're not done yet," I whispered in her ear as I quickened the pace again. I have no fucking clue how I'm holding out for so long.

She was in a daze but fought back as I sped up. "Kyoya…Kyoya…Kyoya…" With every thrust she moaned my name. This girl. I'm going to marry this girl. We're going to do this every night. Every day. Forever.

I'm close. So close it's getting painful. I want to give her another. Do I have time?

My hand slipped between our bodies, made easier from the glistening sweat. I found that bundle again and started rubbing.

"Kyoya! Ohhh…Ohhh."

I kept up a fast pace, matching the thrusts to the rubs. I'm so fucking close, and I can feel her legs stiffening again.

"Mine…Mine…Mine…" became a chant with every thrust. She pulled my head down. Right before our lips connected, she whispered, "Yours."

Our lips met quickly, then we both jerked away. Simultaneous screams echoed through the bedroom.

"Kyoya!"

"Haruhi!"

We came together.

That's four. That's a record for me.

Panting. Staring at each other. It was time.

"I love you too, Haruhi."

…

The last one was the hardest. I could almost feel her squeezing me.

It took me almost ten minutes to be able to stand up and finish my shower.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

First lemon. Let me know what you think.

Constructive criticism and suggestions always welcome. Flamers and trolls can fuck off.

.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kasanoda and Haruhi

**Author's Note**: This story is full on Lemons. These are fantasies the guys are having, mostly centered on Haruhi. Because these fantasies are in their heads, the potential for both being **OOC** is off the charts.

Although some of the things the guys may fantasize about are some things Haruhi might not do yet (or ever), everything will be depicted as consenting. She's what they want her to be (hence the OOC) and they aren't forcing anything. There is **no non-con** in these chapters.

All chapters will be '**M'** and you will be given specific warnings at the top of each. Some might be 'vanilla' while some might be more risqué. Again, no non-con or really weird shit.

Each can be tracked back to a specific moment in any of the following:

The Last Straw

The Last Straw: Continuing Stories

The Learning Curve

The Next Phase

I'll let you know where. They will be completely out of order.

These stories can be read on their own, but wouldn't you like to know the history? If you haven't, please enjoy the entire trilogy – start with 'The Last Straw'.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 9/18/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Sex – duh. Language. Light bondage…hands being tied with the school tie.**

**Fantasy Lemon: Kasanoda and Haruhi **

**Story/Chapter: The Last Straw; Chapter 34 – Fan Girls**

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda**: I can't believe Ootori. He called my friendship with Haruhi 'fake' and said I just wanted to get laid. I may be a yakuza heir, but I don't treat chicks that way. Haruhi is not a conquest, she's a friend…a friend that I'd like to have a relationship with. But that doesn't mean that all I want to do is get her in the sack.

I'll admit I've thought about it. I've jerked off in the shower thinking of her. I mean come on…I'm a teenage boy. All that is normal. I'm sure a couple of them have too. But I'd never act on it!

That's fine. I respect her. I'll wait for that first kiss, if it ever comes. And, if it doesn't, then I'll respect her decision to not move to the next stage. I just want her to be happy, and if that means someone else, then that's OK. Just not Kyoya-senpai. I'd have to kill him, and I know how to hide the body.

.

By the time I got home that night, I'd worked myself into such a state of horniness, I needed a fucking shower. And not a cold one either.

Not sure if my fantasies are tame or wild because I've never done it. All I've got is porn and my imagination. Most of that porn can't be true. Do guys really treat their girls like that? Like pieces of meat? Not me. And not anyone in this syndicate if they know what's good for them.

I do use it as a guide for anatomy and positions, though.

I've had a running fantasy in my head about me and Haruhi. We're dating and no one knows. We have to be sneaky and have sex in strange places. It's been quite satisfying.

I turned the hot water on, jumped in the shower, and grabbed the soap. I need this so much right now. How long can I last?

.

"Here? Are you sure, Ritsu?" she asked between moans.

Damn, she was hot. I'd already stripped off her jacket, tie, and shirt. She just had that tight lace thing that left nothing to the imagination. I was rubbing her nipples with my thumbs.

"There's no gardening club today. No one will be here."

"The walls are glass."

"I don't care," I whispered in her ear before I licked her neck. Fuck…that taste. Uniquely Haruhi mixed with a little sweat. It's hot in here.

She bent her head down to get my lips. Wild, crazy. Damn, she can kiss. Her tongue all over mine, stroking my teeth, petting the roof of my mouth.

"Fuck…Haruhi…" I moaned between kisses.

"Ritsu, you're talking too much," she panted.

I felt her hands push my jacket off and untie my tie. She looked at me and shoved the tie in my face, "You know what to do with this."

God Damn right I do.

Pulling off her lace thing, I backed her up against a wall. Not the glass ones, but the back wall. "Ahhh," she yelled as I slammed her against it.

"Did that hurt?"

"No," she breathed, "keep going."

"Put your hands up."

I tied them to part of the fan assembly. It keeps the air moving in the greenhouse, so it's strong enough. She's high enough that her feet wouldn't touch the floor if I let her go.

"Closer," she begged, wrapping her legs tighter around my waist. "Closer."

My lips smashed against hers and, this time, my tongue invaded her mouth. Strawberries. I'd been feeding her some before this.

"Oh, Haruhi. You taste so good."

Her eyebrow went up, "Everywhere?"

"Let's find out."

Reaching down, her pants and that lacy thong were off in a hot second. The thong soaked through. Oh, that smell.

I dropped to my knees, and her legs wrapped around my neck. Those smooth thighs pulled me closer until my face was buried. I got so hard when she did that.

"Yessssss…," she squealed as my tongue started fucking her.

Sweet, soft, velvetlike skin. I could do this forever. It wasn't long before her hips were bucking forward.

"Calm down. I'm in control here," I growled, looking up at her.

She looked magnificent. Head thrown back. Neck fully exposed, beaded with sweat. Chest heaving as she pants. Nipples hard and pointed. She didn't hear me. She's lost in the sensations.

I held her hips to lock them in place. Immediately, she whined as the loss of freedom. I dove back in to make it up to her.

Fuck! She's so tight and hot. I can make her tighter.

I moved to that one spot. The one that I had to look up on the internet to make sure I could find. Circling, rubbing, flicking, and licking with my tongue. The sounds I could get her to make.

"Ritsu…Please…Ritsu…Please…" It was like a chant. I knew what she needed. Only I could play her body like this.

One of my hands came around and found its goal. She was wet enough before my tongue was there.

One finger.

"Ahhh."

Two fingers.

"Uhhhhhh," she grunted and then started to swing her head side to side.

My tongue sped up.

"Yesssssss…" she called, her thighs tightening around my neck.

Three fingers, and my thumb joined my tongue.

I could feel it. I could feel her getting closer…closer…closer

Everything stopped. She went ridged. She pushed hard against my face.

And then…she shrieked. She clamped down around my fingers in time with her thighs squeezing my neck. I didn't stop. My fingers – in and out. My tongue and thumb rubbing in a quick pattern.

I've never seen a sexier sight. Face red, head stretched back, her face to the ceiling, mouth open in a silent scream, sweat dripping down her chest and off her nipples. I could see her stomach clench in rhythm.

"Shit. Ritsu, stop…" more panting. "I can't take it." More moans.

I slowed down to a stop. She liked that better than me just slamming the breaks.

"You're beautiful, Haruhi."

"AAAhhhhh," she moaned quietly. She'll be out of it for a while.

When she came to, we were on the ground, she was in my arms.

"That was…"

"Incredible?"

"Fucking fantastic!" She only said those words around me. There's something nasty about her cussing. I can get hard just thinking about it.

"I think I owe you," she whispered right before she kissed me.

"Yes, you do."

"Lie down," she ordered. I know what's coming. This is gonna be good.

I was on my back and she reached into my jacket pocket for the condom. We both prefer them when we're at school. Less messy.

"Yum, the strawberry ones."

"Of course, glutton."

She put it on the tip and rolled it down with her mouth, her lips giving just the right amount of pressure.

Licking up one side and down the other. Sucking the tip. Deepthroating me. Tentative and erratic enough to not get me that close.

Then she sat back on her heels and smirked at me.

"What the fuck?"

"Well, I was thinking…Why should I be the only one that gets tied up?"

I looked her dead in the eyes, held my hands up, and said, "Fuck, yeah."

My hands are tied above my head, and she's sitting on my erection. But I'm not in her yet. Just between her folds. She's moving her hips back and forth, creating just enough friction, but not enough and she knows it.

Her hands land on my chest as she leans over. "What do you want, Ritsu? What do you want me to do to you?"

"Ride me! Impale yourself on me and ride. No mercy. Just fuck me."

"I can do that," and she did. Slowly.

She lined up and slowly slid down. It was agonizing.

"Haruhi," I growled.

"What?" she said with a smirk. So, this is how it's going to be.

I jerked my hips up and got myself all the way in. "UUUhhhhhh," she moaned.

That was enough to get her going.

Up…down…up…down…in…out…in…out

"Gods, Haruhi, faster!"

She sped up until she was slamming down.

"Haruhi…Haruhi…Haruhi…" I moaned with ever slam.

"Ritsu, your hands…" I lifted them up for her to see. "Shit. I shouldn't have tied them."

"I can do it." I untied my hands with my teeth. Fucking hard to do that and keep breathing while you're being fucked beyond your wildest dreams.

My hand reached down and stroked her. I never came without her.

"Yes…Yes…Yes…" Now she was yelling on the downstroke.

"I'm close, Ritsu. I'm cumming…"

"Let go, baby girl."

She did and so did I.

.

"AAAhhhhh!" I cried out in the shower as I came all over the wall. That was the best yet.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Only my second lemon – what do you think?

I like the idea of him having a running scenario in his head. Allows me to put them in crazy places as I write more.

Any requests on which guy next?

All reviews are appreciated. Flamers and trolls can go fuck themselves.

.


	3. Chapter 3 - Kaoru and Haruhi

**Author's Note**: This story is full on Lemons. These are fantasies the guys are having, mostly centered on Haruhi. Because these fantasies are in their heads, the potential for both being **OOC** is off the charts.

Although some of the things the guys may fantasize about are some things Haruhi might not do yet (or ever), everything will be depicted as consenting. She's what they want her to be (hence the OOC) and they aren't forcing anything. There is **no non-con** in these chapters.

All chapters will be '**M'** and you will be given specific warnings at the top of each. Some might be 'vanilla' while some might be more risqué. Again, no non-con or really weird shit.

Each can be tracked back to a specific moment in any of the following:

The Last Straw

The Last Straw: Continuing Stories

The Learning Curve

The Next Phase

I'll let you know where. They will be completely out of order.

These stories can be read on their own, but wouldn't you like to know the history? If you haven't, please enjoy the entire trilogy – start with 'The Last Straw'.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 10/8/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Sex…Sex…some language.**

**Fantasy Lemon: Kaoru and Haruhi **

**Story/Chapter: The Last Straw, Chapter 40: Kyoya's Dilemma**

.

xXx

.

**Previously:**

_Sunday…_

_Knock – Knock_

_I opened the door to find Kaoru at my apartment. "Right on time, Kaoru. Come on in." We were going to study for our Chemistry test next week. This also is his make-up hour from last week._

"_Thanks for helping me with this, Haruhi. It's hard studying alone." He looked lost. I'm sure he felt lost – his best friend and twin wasn't with him. While I am furious with Hikaru right now, I know Kaoru needs him. "And, thanks for insisting I came to Tamaki-senpai's house yesterday. I really needed that."_

"_You're welcome. It wouldn't have been the same without you. Come, sit. I'll make tea and we can get started."_

_Sitting down with tea, we started on the last set of worksheets that were due before the test. Once done with those, we reviewed the chapters._

_Towards the end of the hour, Kaoru put his pencil down and turned to me, "Haruhi…I'm so sorry about what Hikaru did to you. I feel terrible that my twin would do something like that." I was surprised to find tears in his eyes. This wasn't his fault. _

_I took him in my arms and let him cry on my shoulder. Stroking his hair, I tried to reassure him, "It's OK, Kaoru. It's not your fault. I know I was angry at you when it happened, but I've done some thinking and have let that go. You did what you thought was best to address the situation."_

_I could still hear sobs and continued to pet his hair, "If you hadn't called someone to protect me, I'm not sure what would have happened."_

"_I'm so sorry. It's my fault it happened," he wailed._

_I grabbed his hair and gave it a light tug to get his attention – he gasped loudly. "No! Don't think that way. Without you, anything could have happened."_

_He pulled back and looked in my eyes. I smiled sadly at him and continued, "You need to let this guilt go. He did this to me, not you. You are going to have to be strong for your brother – he'll need you as the repercussions come. He'll need you as the second half of his world. He'll need your strength."_

_Kaoru pulled himself out of my arms and packed up his books and notes. "Thank you, Haruhi. I needed you to tell me that." He put his bag over his shoulder and sighed, "I should get going. Our hour is over."_

_I couldn't let him leave like this. I walked over and gave him a hug and emphasized, "Call me anytime if you need to talk about this. You and Hikaru let me into your world, and if I can keep you from suffering, I'll do what it takes. We're good friends, Kaoru. Please, don't forget that."_

"_Thanks. I will call if I need you." He pulled out of the hug and put his shoes on. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for scheduling." He waved as he got in his limo._

_._

_Did that just happen? Haruhi comforted me. She held me in her arms and let me cry on her shoulder. It was amazing. She even gave me a hug on my way out the door. _

_Those things she said, she meant them. She really has forgiven me and offered to do what she could to help me through this. I guess, in a way, we were both sucker-punched by Hikaru. _

_Is it wrong that I was completely turned on when she yanked my hair? All I wanted to do then was to push her on the floor and kiss her. But, of course, I didn't. We aren't ready for that. She's not ready for that. How would that have been any different than what Hikaru did? I can sympathize a little more with him now. I can control myself, while he's always had problems._

_Damn, that turned me on._

.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a fantasy as I was driven home.

.

She grabbed my hair and yanked, telling me it wasn't my fault. She opened the floodgates.

"Haruhi," I croaked. My voice was so low.

"Yes?" She smiled at me like it was any other day.

I reached over and put my hands on her shoulders. "Tell me to stop and I will."

My lips moved towards hers, and she closed the distance. SHE closed the distance. She wants me as much as I want her. My heart sped up and my pants got tight. Shit.

"Kaoru," she moaned as we broke for a second. I kissed her again. She's not getting away.

"MMmmmmm."

Her lips are so soft. She tastes of tea and something I can't quite name. Something uniquely her.

Her hands are in my hair, pulling my face hard against hers. I tease her lips with my tongue and hers joins mine. Shit! I never knew it could feel like this. Soft. Warm.

"AAAhhhh," she whimpered.

My mind's spinning as I push her to the floor. As soon as we land, her legs wrap around my waist. I know she could feel me, and I could feel her. So hot between her legs. I'm so hard rubbing against her.

I'm brought back to reality with a hard yank on my hair. Pulling away, I watched her attack my neck.

"Fuuuuuck" My voice is hoarse, low, frantic. She's biting, licking, sucking.

My nose is in her hair. I've smelled it so many times before. Casual hugs that were anything but casual to me. I've wanted this for so long.

If I stop panting, I can hear the noises her mouth is making on my skin. Small slurps. Sucking. Popping when she pulls away. And, in between, her heavy panting.

"Kaoru…"

"Haruhi…"

I need her shirt off. I need to feel that skin that's always covered. That's always out of reach.

She shivers as my hands move up her sides under her shirt, pulling it up with them. Arching her back, I reach under her and unfasten her bra. Oh my god, her skin is so soft, so hot.

Small hands let go of my hair and rise above her head. "Kaoru, shirt off," she pants.

"Yes. Yes," I repeat as I lift it over her head and throw it across the room. Her bra is next.

There they are. The most elusive breasts in the world. Mine. What do they taste like?

As soon as my tongue swipes across her nipple, her hips buck and we're rubbing together even harder, if possible.

"Kaoru, please."

"Please what, Haruhi?" I have to know. Is she asking me to quit or go further?

"Please," she whimpers.

"Do you want me to stop?" I pant. Please say no. Please say no.

Her hips are bucking hard. Her hands are in my hair, holding my face to her chest. I'm watching her head whip back and forth. She can't be asking me to quit.

"No," she manages to whisper. "Don't stop. Please."

That's the green light I need.

Sucking on her nipple makes her softly cry out. It's a beautiful sound. I want her to keep making it. Forever.

My fingers pinching her other nipple. She arches so hard her back's off the floor. She likes that? I wasn't sure, but I've always wanted to do it.

I feel fingernails on my back. She's trying to take my shirt off.

With a loud pop, I release her nipple and sit back. My shirt disappears across the room, and I'm back on top of her before she even realizes what I've done.

"Kaoru…your skin…aaaahhhh."

Finally, our chests meet. I'm feeling those perfect breasts against me. Her hands back in my hair, I think she's off in her own world. I world I created for her.

I kissed her deep. I had to have more.

My hands came around her chest. Fingers on her back, thumbs on her nipples. Rubbing hard, I leaned back until we were sitting. She's on my lap and rubbing against me harder than ever.

Now I have better access. My hands. They seemed to move on their own. Rubbing down her sides and around to her lower back. Disappearing into her jeans.

Her ass. That amazing ass that's always covered by boy's clothes. It's mine now. I'm the only one that's ever held it. Smooth, firm.

She arches her back and we rub even harder together. She has to feel how hard I am. How much I want her.

"Please. Kaoru. Please," she manages to beg as our lips part for a second. Haruhi's begging me to keep going.

Before she knew it, her jeans were undone and pushed off her hips.

I pulled back and gazed at her. Face flushed. Forehead beaded with sweat. Nipples in sharp points. One slightly purple from my sucking on it.

She was a vision.

As my hand went down the front of her panties, all I could thinks was 'I hope I can find it'. I'd never done this before.

Touching and petting her slowly, I watched for a reaction.

Outer lips. Inner lips. So wet. So hot. I think it's in front…

"AAAAaaaahhhhhhh," she screamed quietly.

Found it.

A small nub. A bundle of nerves. It's a pleasure button. Every time I press it, she thrashes and moans. I'm so turned on, I'm going to cum in my pants.

Now that I'm in the right spot, my fingers swirl around it. Play with it. I can feel her pressing against my hand and chanting, "Yes. Kaoru. Yes." I'm doing that to her. No one else but me.

"Haruhi…"

Her head's thrashing. I can't keep my lips on hers. I don't think she can hear me.

I slide my hand back. I want to be inside. Inside her. As my finger moves inside, she clamps down. Fuck…is there any better feeling than this?

"Kaoru!"

My other hand is on the back of her head, trying to keep her from falling backwards.

Can she cum just from this?

I got my answer about three minutes later. Back and forth, my hand traveled. I was rubbing circles around that pleasure button, when I thought to pinch it.

"AAAaaaaa," she yelled. I put my finger back in as fast as I could and felt the pulses. I lost track of how many times she squeezed me. I was dizzy and happy and proud of myself and feeling so much love for the girl in front of me.

When the squeezing stopped, she collapsed on me, her head on my shoulder. She was panting so fast. I could feel her heart pounding against mine.

Pulling my hand out of her pants, I sucked on my finger. Sweet. Slightly floral. I've wanted to taste her for so long.

Once she regained her breath, she leaned back and smiled at me. "That was amazing. I had no idea."

"Me either," I whispered.

"But now it's your turn," she said with a smile. A smile and half-closed eyes. Eyes with pupils so large…

I felt her trying to unbutton my jeans, so I helped her. Finally, freeing myself from that painful tightness.

She looked at me, then looked down. Curious. Hesitant. I'm her first and that means everything to me.

My head exploded when I felt those fingers wrap around me. She used the precum leaking out to lubricate her hands and started slowly.

I couldn't take it. I'm sure my eyes crossed as I fell backwards to the floor. Next thing I know, something warm and wet covered me. Shit…her mouth.

Haruhi didn't know what she was doing, but it felt so good, I didn't care. So slow, so timid. It felt great, but I'm never going to cum from that.

That's a good thing. I wanted to finish inside her. Inside the girl I love.

Moaning words of encouragement, I let her experiment. Too slow. Mind-blowing. Hot. Wet. Up and down. Not down far enough. Don't want to push her. Don't want to scare her. Don't want this to end.

Then she hummed. My whole body started to shake, and I knew I was close. I can't finish in her mouth. I can't. I can't. It's a turnoff to some girls. I want to finish inside her.

"Fuck…Haruhi…Stop…"

I reached down, grabbed her hair, and pulled her off me.

Before she could even think that I was disappointed or that it wasn't working, I sat up and crashed my lips on hers. Whispering between kisses, "That was incredible. You felt so good. I couldn't take it anymore."

I reversed our positions. Haruhi on her back and me sitting.

I grabbed the top of her jeans and pulled down slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes. Please, Kaoru. Please."

Fuck slowly. I ripped them off and got my first look at her. Pink, dripping, and ready for me. For me. The scent seemed to envelope us and my head felt light.

My pants followed hers, and I was back on top. Her legs instinctively wrapped around my waist again.

I nudged her open and stayed right there. "Haruhi?" One more chance for her to back away. I would kill me, but I'll give it to her.

"Yes, Kaoru. Now!" she yelled.

I slid in slowly. Feeling her walls spread for me. I had no idea. I didn't think I'd be pushing her open like this. My eyes went blurry as they rolled back into my head.

I felt something slowing me down and kept going. She yelped, but quickly panted, "Keep going. Move."

In…Out…In…Out. I started with a slow pace. It was killing me, but I can't hurt her.

"Kaoru, you feel so good. You're filling me up. I can feel you moving inside me. It's amazing! Every inch. I feel every inch! Don't stop!"

How could I, after hearing that? Stop wasn't in my vocab anymore. I sped up.

"Yes! Faster! Harder! Kaoruuuuuuu!" she cried out.

"Haruhi, you're so wet. So hot. Like velvet. I could do this forever with you," I whispered in her ear.

Then I was pounding. So fast. I felt something press against my tip and she shivered hard. What was that?

Her legs squeezed harder and her hand drifted between us. "Kaoru, please. I can't…I need…"

She needs help. Needs help to cum. I get to touch her again!

Sliding my hand down, I moved hers out of the way. That nub was so much easier to find the second time.

Frantic. I was franticly pounding her. Pushing those walls open and letting them close behind me. Never thought it would be this good.

My fingers matched my rhythm. Her pelvis arched harder against mine, and her hips stopped following mine.

She shook slightly and held her breath…then "Kaoruuuuuuu!" she screamed.

I buried myself in deep and was squeezed. Clamped down on. And then…milked as I called out, "Haruhiiiii!"

I'd never cum that hard. It's only ever been my hand and there's no comparison. It's like watching a movie on your phone vs. watching it on Imax.

Her arms came around me and I collapsed on her.

.

I came to in the back of the limo. Wet spot on my jeans. Shit.

Hit the intercom and said, "Drive around for another ten minutes. Then go home."

"Yes, Master Kaoru."

I've got to clean myself up before I try to walk into the house. At least I have my school bag to hold in front of me.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

It seems that all the FF that I've read with this pairing has been much more of a "love story" than with other pairings. It's hard to describe. The other pairings do have them in love, but there's just something about this pairing.

I was hoping for sweet, innocent, and satisfying. Did I make it?

Constructive criticism always welcome. Flamers and trolls can fuck off.

.


	4. Chapter 4 - Mori and Haruhi

**Author's Note**: This story is full on Lemons. These are fantasies the guys are having, mostly centered on Haruhi. Because these fantasies are in their heads, the potential for both being **OOC** is off the charts.

Although some of the things the guys may fantasize about are some things Haruhi might not do yet (or ever), everything will be depicted as consenting. She's what they want her to be (hence the OOC) and they aren't forcing anything. There is **no non-con** in these chapters.

All chapters will be '**M'** and you will be given specific warnings at the top of each. Some might be 'vanilla' while some might be more risqué. Again, no non-con or really weird shit.

Each can be tracked back to a specific moment in any of the following:

The Last Straw

The Last Straw: Continuing Stories

The Learning Curve

The Next Phase

I'll let you know where. They will be completely out of order.

These stories can be read on their own, but wouldn't you like to know the history? If you haven't, please enjoy the entire trilogy – start with 'The Last Straw'.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 11/22/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Sex**

**Fantasy Lemon: Mori and Haruhi **

**Story/Chapter: Last Straw, 41, No Dates**

.

xXx

.

And then there are the dreams:

**Mori**: Married with children, sitting down to dinner, everyone all smiles and stories of their day

.

After I put the kids to bed, I walked into our room to see what Haruhi was doing.

There she was. A vision in white sitting in the middle of the bed. I smiled remembering that tiny nightgown from our wedding night.

"Takashi, I've been waiting for you. Care to join me?" she said, holding out her arms to me.

"How can I say no to my beautiful wife?"

I shut the door behind me and turned the lock. As I walked to the bed, I took off my clothes and let them fall on the floor.

"Haruhi," my voice was low and husky. I wanted her so much.

I crawled from the foot of the bed to her and claimed her mouth. I've never kissed anyone else, and I've never wanted to. To me, she's perfection.

Her soft lips moved with mine as I slowly pushed her onto her back and climbed over her. The fresh taste of mint hit me as our tongues touched.

"MMMMmmmmm," she moaned. I could listen to that sound every day. My beautiful wife.

She pulled her lips from mine and attacked my neck. "Takashi." Her voice so husky.

I already had that tiny nightgown off, and, just like our wedding night, there was nothing underneath.

I moved to my side so I could take in that beautiful body. Hips slightly more rounded from having the boys, breasts a little larger. I can't keep my hands off her. How have we managed to behave ourselves in public?

"Takashi, your hands…ahhhh…don't stop."

I was gliding up her thigh to her stomach, then to her breasts. I bent down and took a nipple in my mouth. Her head fell back, and I heard another delicious moan.

"Taka…Oh…" Her panting got heavier, and her body was quivering. No matter how many times we enjoy each other, it feels new every time.

Her hips were already bucking, and my hand went around her to grab her amazing cheeks. In one swift move, I'd rolled over onto my back and brought her with me, mouth still sucking her nipple.

She pressed her chest to my face. The quiet grunts, squeaks, and sighs were getting faster and faster. Her hands in my hair, pushing my head to her.

"Haruhi," I said quietly as I pulled away, a slight pop sounding as I released her. "Haruhi, I love you so much."

Her face lowered to mine and right before our lips touched, she whispered back, "I love you too."

By this time, my hands had curled around her thighs, lifted her up slightly, and found hot wetness that was all for me. I make her feel that way, and no one else. It's intoxicating.

I found just the right spot and…"AAAAahhhhhh!" she screamed and jolted up to sit on my hands.

"Taka…Takashi…please…" she moaned.

I rolled back over, lined myself up, and looked into her eyes. They locked to mine, and I slowly joined us while watching her face. She's radiant. Those amazing eyes widened, and her mouth opened wider as I inched my way inside.

I knew she was seeing my eyes glaze over and my face blush. Both of our breaths were coming in short pants as I reached her end, and she arched her back. Gods, she's beautiful.

"Please…" and I couldn't resist.

Slowly. Tortuously. I pulled back, watching her try to come with me.

"No, sweetheart. Let me love you," I whispered as I kissed her lips.

"Please…"

I kept up a gentle pace until we were both screaming for more. I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Yes!" Haruhi screamed as I sped up. In. Out. In. Out. Until I was pounding into her, hearing her yell 'Yes' with every thrust.

Her body was mine, and mine was hers. This is something we share that no one else will ever have. Each other. Forever.

I heard, "Takashi!" right before her legs wrapped around my waist and pulled her hips up to grid against mine. "So…close…" she said with gritted teeth. "Please…so close."

My hand went between us and I found that spot, that most intimate of spots. Stroking in time with her hips, I could feel her closing in. Her velvet skin twitched, and her legs grabbed me tighter and tighter.

Then, "YES!" she screamed as she tumbled over the edge. I kept stroking as she moved those hips. I've learned how to keep her going and going.

Her head rolled from side to side and the screams rose in volume and pitch as I tilted my hips and leaned in harder. She's still clamping down on me frantically.

I watched the sweat bead on her chest and neck. Only she could make sweat look that alluring.

When she started to slow down, I dropped us back onto the bed and started my furious pace again. I wasn't going to last long, and as she finished, I finished with her name harsh and in awe from my lips, "Haruhi!"

I collapsed to her side, so I didn't smother her, and she rolled into me and tossed her leg over mine. We spent several minutes catching our breaths.

Every time was special, but she made this even more so when she propped herself up on her elbows, kissed me tenderly, and said, "I've been wanting to tell you all day, and now is the perfect time. You're going to be a father again."

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

This one was amazingly hard to write. Two people so much in love. Haven't felt that in a while. Hope it works.

FromTheInsideOut2 requested a 'vanilla sickly-sweet Mori lemon'. Hope this delivered.

Any requests for who's next?

Constructive criticism always welcome. Flamers and trolls can fuck off.

.


	5. Chapter 5 - Kyoya and Haruhi

**Author's Note**: This story is full on Lemons. These are fantasies the guys are having, mostly centered on Haruhi. Because these fantasies are in their heads, the potential for both being **OOC** is off the charts.

Although some of the things the guys may fantasize about are some things Haruhi might not do yet (or ever), everything will be depicted as consenting. She's what they want her to be (hence the OOC) and they aren't forcing anything. There is **no non-con** in these chapters.

All chapters will be '**M'** and you will be given specific warnings at the top of each. Some might be 'vanilla' while some might be more risqué. Again, no non-con or really weird shit.

Each can be tracked back to a specific moment in any of the following:

The Last Straw

The Last Straw: Continuing Stories

The Learning Curve

The Next Phase

I'll let you know where.

These stories can be read on their own, but wouldn't you like to know the history? If you haven't, please enjoy the entire trilogy – start with 'The Last Straw'.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 2/25/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Lots of graphic sex, some dirty talk, and a pair of handcuffs**

**Fantasy Lemon: Coming Home to Mrs. Ootori **

**Story/Chapter: Pretty much anytime Kyoya came home to his apartment after spending time with Haruhi**

.

xXx

.

Haruhi was so hot today. That look in her eyes as we argued begged to be dominated. In my house, in my bed, she'll be my good little submissive.

I knew tonight was a long shower night, so I started fantasizing as I got a drink, undressed, and hung up my clothes.

**Fantasy begins…**

"Haruhi, I'm home."

She swished out of the kitchen with a scotch for me. Wearing a summer dress that stopped right above her knees and an apron to protect it, she was the picture of a perfect wife.

She smiled that amazing smile at me, handed me the glass, and said in a sultry voice, "I'm so glad you're home, Kyoya."

I knocked the drink back in one gulp as she took my briefcase and bent down to remove my shoes. Standing back up, she gave me a kiss and took back the empty glass.

"I'm going to the bedroom, Haruhi. Join me."

"Yes, Kyoya."

I started taking off my clothes, dropping them in a trail to the bedroom. Haruhi picked them up as she followed. I laid down on the bed, naked, and waited for her. She knew I didn't like to wait long.

Putting my clothes on a chair, she started to strip. Stripping just the way I like it. First the apron fell to the floor, followed by the dress. She stood at the foot of the bed wearing a black lace shelf bra, garters and stockings, and nothing else. I didn't like her wearing panties in the house.

She winked at me and turned to put away my clothes. I love watching her walk. Her small breasts bounce slightly in that barely there bra. Her hips swish back and forth. Her hair, now waist long, flows down her back, begging to be grabbed.

"Haruhi, I'm waiting. Stop taking so long. Do you want a punishment?" I never hit her. Punishments consist of teasing until she can't take it anymore, bringing her right to the edge, and then walking out of the room. I always come back when I'm ready and then tease her again before taking her. I know she likes it. Sometimes she gets in 'trouble' on purpose. It's our little game.

"Just a minute. Your suit needs to be cleaned and I'm putting it in a garment bag."

"That's taking too long."

She came out of the closet and over to the foot of the bed. "Did I earn a punishment?"

Oh, so she wants one tonight. OK. I can play along for her. "Yes, you did. But first, you will take care of me."

"Anything you wish," she breathed as she crawled up the bed, kneeling between my legs, and stroking my cock. Oh, shit!

…

I was already hard when I got into the shower. This is going to be fantastic. With an unlimited supply of hot water and lots of soap, I closed my eyes and started to touch myself.

…

Her small hands rubbed up and down, building friction. "Haruhi," I moaned, "your mouth."

"Yes, Kyoya."

Bending over she licked me from base to tip and I felt my whole-body shudder. That warm, velvety tongue. She uses it so well.

She kissed the tip and then slowly brought me into her mouth. I threw my head back and couldn't contain my groan. I've thought of this all day at the office. Her on her knees, pleasuring me. Those nasty noises she makes as she sucks me down her throat. Her gag reflex is long gone at this point. I've trained her well.

She hummed and swallowed me, and I almost lost it right then. "Slower, Haruhi." I was panting, barely about to make words. "Slower!"

She hummed again, but in acknowledgement, and backed off. I wanted it fast, but I wanted it slow. I can't figure out how to get both.

My hands reached and grabbed fists full of hair. I'll show her the pace I want. I pushed her head all the way down and then brought it back up excruciatingly slowly. She got me to the edge fast and now I needed to be held there. The longer I'm on the edge, the more explosive the orgasm.

She followed my lead and continued sucking, licking, and deep-throating for so long. So long. I thought I was going to die, right here, on the edge. My legs were trembling, the knot in my groin was so tight it was painful, and I couldn't stop moaning and groaning.

"I can't take it anymore. Finish me NOW!"

I jerked my hips and went plunging down her throat. She hummed, swallowed, and massaged my balls all at once. Suddenly, there was only me and Haruhi's mouth. The only things in the universe as my vision went white, my back arched, and I pumped cum into her mouth.

It took me several minutes to come back to reality. My breath heaved in and out of my chest and I saw spots for a while. "Fuck. That was great!"

I looked down at her and smiled. She swallowed as much as she could, but some dribbled down her chin. She looks so dirty that way. She knows I like it. She licked as much as she could. What a good girl.

.

"FUCKKKKKKK!" I yelled. It echoed around the shower. I'm surprised I'm still standing.

I'm 17. I know I can go another round. I tried to catch my breath and begin again. I closed my eyes and picked up where I left off.

.

I still had my hands in her hair, so I pulled it and guided her up my body. It was her turn. I was going to make her beg and plead.

"It's punishment time. You know what to do."

"Yes, Kyoya."

I watched as she straddled my waist and reached for the nightstand. She's so wet I could feel it smearing on my stomach. I could smell it. I can't wait to taste it. She sat back up with the handcuffs and gave them to me.

"Get into position."

She reached forward and grabbed the headboard. Wrought iron. The handcuffs were on a foot-long chain. I put one on her wrist and snugged it down. I could feel her panting breath on my face. I looped the chain through one of the bars on the headboard then cuffed the other wrist. Now she's mine.

"What do you want me to do to you, Haruhi?"

Her eyes are wide in anticipation. She's already squirming. "Kyoya, please," she moaned.

"What do you want me to do to you, Haruhi?" This was part of the game too.

"Please. Please! Kyoya, touch me!"

I reached down and traced her inner lips. "So wet." Sometimes I made her ask for everything and other times I just went for it. We're going to take the long route tonight.

"Kyoya," she begged.

"I'm touching you, Haruhi. What more do you want?"

"I want you to make me tremble from your touch, tremble from your tongue, tremble from your fingers inside me." She jerked her hips, trying to get my finger to touch her clit. "Please! Now!"

Guess she wants to take a shorter route. Sometimes it can take a while to get her to ask for what she wants specifically. I'll give her what she wants tonight. On to the teasing.

I slowly moved down the bed. First my face was below her chest. I took a nipple into my mouth and sucked hard. "Aaaaa!" I licked and bit on that breast while playing with the other. Her nipples got so hard they could cut glass. It always fascinated me the way her breasts swell as she gets excited.

Speaking of excited, I was getting there myself. Not sure how long I can hold off. The blow job was supposed to let me last. Punishment might be lighter today.

I made my way down until she was practically sitting on my face. Oh, the smell, the taste. The noises I'm going to get out of her.

Slowly, carefully, and with full restraint, my tongue touched her. Taking the place of my fingers, I swirled it around and teased even more wetness out of her. The moans and grunts I was hearing were filthy. I'm getting harder.

"Kyoya, please!"

"What, Haruhi?"

"More! More! I can't take this."

My answer was to move up and lick her clit. That got me a quiet scream. As I started licking it like an ice cream cone, I started finger fucking her. Just one to begin with. Enough to get her started, but still beg. She was thrusting her hips down and grinding on my face. It was incredible to have that much control over her.

Adding another finger, I increased my pace. Then another. And finally, four. I had started sucking and wanted her to cum soon. I need my release again.

"Kyoya!" Her head was thrashing. My fingers slamming into her. My mouth sucking hard on her clit with my tongue flicking it in rhythm to my fingers.

"Kyoya! I'm going to….AHHHH!" I hope the neighbors didn't hear that scream. She arched her back and ground down on my face.

The best part. I could feel her tightening around my fingers, clenching them so tight, over and over. She didn't squirt, but there was more on my hands. I'll lick them clean in a minute.

I continued sucking, flicking, and pumping until she finally finished. "Kyoya! Stop! I can't take it." And she slumped down on the bed. "You're so good!" she mumbled, her face in the pillow.

Now it was my turn. Sometimes I went on for a second orgasm, but I didn't have the patience tonight. I licked my fingers and then rolled her over. The chain on the cuffs was long enough so that didn't hurt her shoulders or arms.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Back with me now, I see," and I kissed her hard. My hands were everywhere. Up and down her sides. Reaching up and touching her hands. Petting the inside of her thighs.

"Haruhi, I can't wait."

"Fuck me, Kyoya!"

And I plunged in. "So hot, so wet, so tight." It was practically a chant. Her head had lolled back, and I heard a low moan that was almost a purr.

I set a fast pace, fast and hard. She wanted it that way. She asked for it that way. It was brutal, almost feral. She was grunting with every thrust. Moaning my name.

I could still feel the residual tightness from that first climax. She needed another. I rested one of my arms on the elbow and got my hand under her back. I didn't want to put my full weight on her. My other hand reached down and started rubbing her clit.

"Ohhhhh…Kyoya!" Her legs wrapped around my waist and I was thrusting even deeper.

Rubbing faster and faster, I could feel her legs start to tremble and feel her back arch off the bed trying for even deeper thrusts, meeting me with each stroke.

The look on her face was priceless. Mouth hanging open. Eyes glazed in lust. Head whipping back and forth. She's getting ready to cum again. I can see it in her eyes. Her brow furrows with concentration and her eyes completely blow out.

"Almost…Almost…Ohhhh…Ahhhh!"

She turned completely rigid and I pictured her leaning over a cliff in the wind. Then her muscles clenched as she fell over. And over. And over.

I couldn't hold it. She feels so FUCKING GOOD!

"Haruhi!" I moaned as I dropped my head on her shoulder and bit down hard. I saw stars as I exploded into her. She was still clenching as I was cumming. She drained me dry.

.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled in the shower as I splashed all over. I fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor. My legs were trembling. I could barely see because of the white spots.

"Holy SHIT! That was good." I watched the evidence go down the drain. "I can't wait until I get the real thing!"

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Had this tucked away for a while and decided why should I be the only one to enjoy it.

Constructive criticism always welcome. Flamers and trolls can fuck off.

.


End file.
